Star Augur Arisia Valcroux
"Visions through the stars grant us a look into our future." - Star Augur Arisia Valcroux Physical Description Arisia has long trained with a spear, giving her a tall muscular build. She has a strong intimidating presence. Her snow white hair falls down to one side, keeping it free from distraction. Personality Eager to save the world, in the way she sees fit. Extremely evil, although not in her mind. Smart Cunning Abilities and Skills Magic Visions of the Stars Through the use of her Astrolabe, Arisia is able to divine into the several existing universes to see time simultaneously across the vast measure of the stars. Corruption Through dark magic, Arisia can corrupt even the strongest of mind. Silan Reaux was able to hold off the darkness for 3,000 years before succumbing to her will. Imbue Through the use of the stars, Arisia can enchant herself, or her spear to enhance various effects and abilities. Spear Abilities Throw Spear Arisia is a master of the spear, giving her precise aim when throwing it at an enemy. Throw Spear - Imbued With her spear full of astral energy, she becomes much more lethal with her throw, as it will now burn targets on impact. History "Long I have lived, more than many of my kind; but I never wanted to be a leader. So I never became one." - Arisia Valcroux Early Life Arisia was born the only daughter of Marris and Diocles Valcroux. Although long ago their original family name was lost to time as they had become the Kaldorei we know today from the Trolls her parents once were. Who would know thousands of years into Arisia's life she would transform too, into a Shal'dorei. She spent many moons traveling with her parents throughout the region known as Suramar. Learning from the wilds, and excelling at hunting with a spear; a trait her father had taught her. It was a joyous and uplifting childhood that many were not fortunate to have. Her mother a Priestess of Elune, and her father a Kaldorei a priest as well, a member of the Moonguard that had been established within the city. Arisia was fortunate indeed, learning the path of a priest from both her parents; as well as the skills needed for survival in a lonely world. Her mother, was particularly fascinated with the stars, and sparked a life long journey for Arisia to learn everything she could. She would spend thousands of years studying the patterns, the powers, and the influence the stars had on Azeroth. That is until her world was shattered, and the War of the Ancients began. War of the Ancients Arisia is secretive of this part of her life for reasons unknown; perhaps it's a key to her weakness. What we do know is that she lost both of her parents in the sundering at the end of the War, her home crashing into the waves below and forever changing her path. She believes the death of her parents could have been prevented, if her neighbors had stopped and helped her parents escape. This sparked a life long vengeance against the Reaux family. Leading to a powerful curse that is currently held by Reaux. Civil War Arisia had always sided with Elisande on the need of the burning Legion. While it is the same downfall that befell Queen Azshara and her people, she knew there was no other option. Much like her superior Star Augur Etraeus she had foresaw the future of Azeroth, and the dark shadows that would inevitably destroy life as they knew it. She always felt the Burning Legion was a necessary evil to help fight against the coming darkness. While ultimately escaping from the Rebellion, she would do everything in her path to destroy those who would seek destruction of the Burning Legion. Current Life With the Burning Legion gone, Arisia has searched the stars for another force that could save Azeroth. Vision after vision told her that there would be no escape. The constant stress this put her under lead her to begin her servitude to the Old Gods, although not happy with it; she felt it might ensure her survival, and hopefully that of the denizens of Azeroth. She continues to use her powers to corrupt, or kill any she believes would be a force against her plans. Particularly Silan Reaux, a long time enemy; although Silan never knew who the dark forces that consumed her came from. She had her eyes now on several "Heroes" of Azeroth, and she plans to hunt them all down; one by one. Quotes "There are those who call themselves Heroes, but they are destroying the only forces that can protect us." Trivia There is lots of lore missing from this page - as much of it will be discovered as her IC time progresses.